Love lost and yet it is found
by pvt church rvb
Summary: you ever wonder what would have happened is Church had survived the EMP and found Tex? well wonder no longer, i will turn this one shot into a story if you guys leave comments saying you want it :)


**Hey guys I was typing up the next chapter of a cobalt soldier and just had this idea of what would have happened if Church had found Tex in the meta's armour because as we see in the episode she was in there so just what popped into my head and if you guys like it I will continue it coz I kinda have a cool idea on how to link it to the current events in rvb on chorus.**

* * *

Church opened his eyes and blinked a few times, confused more then anything else, Wash had told him he wouldn't survive, that the EMP would destroy him along with all the other A.I but here he was and not only was he alive but he had a human body and was in this wide open field with deep green grass and big hills in the distance and a waterfall running down one side, was he in heaven, did A.I even go to heaven? His question was soon answered.

"hello Alpha" Church turned around to see a green armoured soldier standing before him.

"Delta?" he asked

"correct, do you know where you are?" Delta asked

"ummm no not really, am I in heaven?" Church asked scratching the back of his head, messing up his jet black hair.

"you are in the meta's A.I unit, when he took me I knew what Wash would do with the information I left behind, I guessed he would use the EMP so I told the meta to get A.I shielding, but the EMP was stronger then my records indicated, it fried some of the units systems which unfortunately includes the units gate ways" Delta replied his helmet looking down towards the grass

"what are you saying D?" Church inquired

"we are stuck here and from my scans, we are stuck here indefinitely" D's words hit Church like a truck.

"so this is it?" Church said looking out at the surroundings looking off into the distance at the running water.

"yes"

"and who else is here?, the other A.I the meta stole?"

"that is correct" Delta confirmed

"you agree with me a lot don't you" Church commented

"well I am your logic" D replied

"well answer this for me buddy, why am I human and your not?" Church asked stroking his stubble and straightening his cobalt top.

"because I am just a fragment of you Alpha, I'm not based off a human mind I'm a fragment of a broken A.I, but you, your as close to human as an A.I can get, you are what the definition of the meta stage"

Church took in this information and sat down on the grass his dark blue jeans and red converse pressing the grass flat, he could remember some of the freelancer project but it was still faded, when he entered Washes A.I unit he got a flashback of Epsilons old memory's, it was then the cold hard truth really hit him, his hole life his memory's were all the directors, they weren't his, nothing from his time before Blood Gulch that is, his past was false.

"well not everything from your memory's was false" Delta said reading his mind.

Church looked at Delta confused then followed his helmet off into the distance towards the waterfall.

"go to the waterfall Church, you are not the only human here" and with that Delta disappeared into thin air.

Church stood and began to walk towards the waterfall, _what does he mean I'm not the only human here, I was the only A.I copied from the directors mind, wasn't I?._

As Church got closer and closer to the waterfall he began to make out a figure facing the waterfall there back to Church but he could make out a faint red on there back. _Oh wait what! What is a red doing here?!._ But slowly as church drew nearer he saw the red wasn't an armour colour it was a hair colour and the hair in question flowed like a fiery river down the persons back, and the person was a women with a body to die for, from churches position he could make out a straight up posture like a soldier but toned back muscles.

Church knew what Delta meant now but he didn't know what to do, when he thought Tex had died he could hardly live with himself and when Wash said he had found her ship Church jumped at the chance to see her again but he didn't realise the reason he didn't find her at the ship was because the meta had taken her in A.I form and put her in his A.I unit, which he was currently in.

the only problem was that, despite all this time he has had, he still didn't know what to say, he knew he loved her but didn't know why any more, he slowly began to walk towards her the crashing of the water muffled the sound of his footsteps, finally he stopped next to her looking straight forward, to afraid to look her in the eye, then he felt a light tap on his shoulder, he slowly turned to see a beautiful women with emerald green eyes, this was Tex, the real Tex, no armour no trickery, just her.

"I was wandering how long it would take you to get here" she said her tough sounding softer then ever.

"well I didn't really know what to say, the last time I saw you..." Church drifted off loosing himself in her eyes.

"the last time you saw me I was boarding a ship with the aliens and Wyoming's helmet, not my best move I'll admit" Tex moved some red hair behind her ear smiling slightly as Church regained his composure .

"yeah it really wasn't, but sorry for you know putting Andy on board" Church replied nervously

Tex leaned in close for a second "not you best move Church" she smiled again, Church was fascinated by this seeming new Tex.

"yeah it really wasn't, but I'm glad your not dead" he replied

"yeah me too" she paused. "I'm guessing you know your the Alpha now?" she asked her tougher tone returning

"yeah"

"so you know that what we feel what we remember isn't real, you know that there not our feelings or our memory's"

"yeah I know"

Tex turned to face him front on and she looked straight into his eyes "then why do I still feel like everything is so real" she asked

"well if all those memory's together weren't ours" he hesitantly took her hand in his, the feeling of real skin, the real Tex as simulated as it was, Church still savored it. "I guess we should start making our own"

* * *

 **Hey guys thanks for reading this far, like I said I have an idea for linking this to current rvb but ill only do that if you guys want me to so please comment if I should or not the feed back also helps me get on with the other story's, any way Church out.**


End file.
